Fred the Nosy Sod
by MabelFable
Summary: Next Gen. Fred Weasley is minding his business when he takes to spying on his younger cousin, Rose Weasley. Since when has he been such a nosy sod? Always of course. Who's her new friend? And what may come from this one conversation? Fred/OC


**Disclaimer: You know, I don't think I can pretend to be J.K. Rowling sooooo... I'll settle for just tell you characters are hers except for Abbey. She's mine. Boy did that sound weird.**

**(Author's Note!: Hah! Never thought I'd write one. Okay, anyways, this is just a little thing I wrote today about next generation. Fred's POV and I did my best with my writing so don't laugh.)**

Fred Weasley made his way quickly down the corridor in hopes that he wouldn't be stopped by the old prick, Filch or his equally as horrible trainee Snubbs. Headmaster O'Bannon was the one who convinced Filch to hire a trainee, with many protests from Filch of course. O'Bannon was too polite to admit it was the reason why, but Filch was ancient and it was pretty clear he wouldn't stick around forever. Although the sod certainly was trying to stick around and make things difficult for the students, the Weasleys in particular.

The third year quickly made his way around the corner when he froze in his tracks to see one of his classmates, Abigail Lewis, and his little cousin, Rose Weasley. Rose was short for her age and she was thin with frizzy reddish brown hair. Abigail on the other hand was quite tall and had curly blond hair. The older girl was a little chubby, but seemed perfectly nice and polite in class. Fred remembered the one time they were paired as partners in Potions. She had been nice but notably awkward at first. He really didn't know all that much about her. Fred quickly ducked away behind a pillar before he was spotted. He honestly didn't like spying but this was his cousin and he knew she would never truly admit to him what was on her mind.

Then he heard it. Someone crying. He peered around the pillar to see Rose crying. Abigail looked stunned for a moment but then she quickly scooped the smaller girl into a hug.

"It's okay, Rose," Her soft voice echoed in the empty corridor. "Can you tell me what they said to you? You don't have to, but it'll make me feel a whole lot less guilty when I hunt them down and hex them later."

Fred grinned at the thought of quiet Abigail hexing a couple of guilty boys. It almost made him snort whish was hard to keep down when he also heard Rose's choked laugh.

"It's not like it matters--" Rose started but Abbey cut her off in a stern voice.

"Yes it does matter, Rose. If what they did or said is making you cry then they deserve one of your cousin's bat-bogey hexes tenfold."

"Well," Rose began again uncertainly. "It was those Slytherin boys, Flint and Goyle. They cornered me in the hallway, a-and started saying all kinds of mean things about my parents. They called me half-breed, frizz-head, freckles, and… other things."

Abigail huffed and Fred scrambled out of view as she stalked his way down the corridor all the while muttering, "No good pureblood pricks. I'm going to teach them a lesson on messing with my friend's feelings. They wouldn't be so smug if they knew their parents were--"

"Abbey! Stop! It's not worth the detention! Honestly, you're worse than Hugo and James!"

_Abbey?_ Fred wondered suddenly forgetting his anger for a moment. _I'll call her that next time I talk to her._ But then he remembered the situation and quickly, and watched Abbey argue with an emotional Rose. Fred sighed suddenly making the girls turn in his direction. He knew they couldn't see him but he also knew they could tell someone was there.

Suddenly, he heard a spell muttered and was suddenly being pulled by his shirt from behind the pillar. Then he fell over after the spell lifted. He looked up to see the surprised faces of Abigail -_No! Abbey!_- and Rose staring back at him. He saw Rose flush and attempt to hide her tears all to late behind her sleeve. Abbey on the other hand simply smiled at him pleasantly throwing him off-guard and making his ears burn bright red.

The blond looked away from him to smirk at the small girl. "Well, Rose, it looks like I've got a Weasley who will probably partner up with me to find those two gits and hex them repeatedly." She turned her attention to the guilty redhead. "Apparently, you, Fred Weasley, are a nosy sod, but would you like to be my partner in crime to do some damage to a couple of second years who made your cousin cry?"

Fred glared at her for the nosy sod comment but when he was her playful smile he knew she didn't mean it as an insult. In fact, the way she said it, it sounded like an endearment. Instead of answering he got up and looked at her feigning indifference.

"What makes you so sure that I would want to come?" He deadpanned. But upon seeing the stricken expression he recovered by grinning and asking playfully, "How did you know my favorite thing is hexing snooty Slytherins? Are you stalking me?"

This earned him a burst of laughter from the girl which made his stomach flip. He really liked her laugh, it wasn't delicate as other girls' and it wasn't like the ear-splitting shrieks of laughter like that Parkinson girl's. No, Abbey's was merry laugh that left her gasping for breath by the end. She never held back when she needed to laugh which meant he happily got to listen to it in classes.

"Lucky guess," Abbey said finally ignoring the last question he asked.

"Well, I'm rather lucky then that _you_ are the one stalking me."

A hiccough broke them from their playful banter as their attention turned back to the sniffling girl. Rose was smirking at them in a knowing way which only made Fred's ears burn again. He snuck a look at Abbey to see her rosy cheeks had darkened as well.

Then she turned to him again with a smile. "Meet you in the Entrance Hall after dinner. We'll wreak havoc on those slimy Slytherins."

Fred nodded and watched Abbey turn and drag a smug sniffling girl down the hall. Then he heard Rose sing teasingly, "You fancy Freeeeeed! You fancy Freeeeeed!"

"No, Rose, I don't. I don't even know anything about him except what you've told me. So I can't say I fancy him."

Fred felt disappointed and slightly stung at hearing this. _What had Rose told her about him? _He sighed and left without noticing the blush traveling up the blond girl's neck.

**A/N: Okay how was it? Love it? Hate it? Have you finished barfing? Well, if you want to tell me then you know all you have to do is press that little button down there. Go on. You know you want to. Who can resist pushing buttons, right?**

**My only plea is be gentle. I'm not so confident as it is and I'm rather surprised I actually am going through with posting this.**


End file.
